the messiest family
by totallyawesome1398
Summary: what would have happened if percy had been raised on olympus? find out! will include all characters.
1. prologue

**Alright now everyone said on my poll that I should do a story were Percy is raised on Olympus. So here we go!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

It was a day that no one would have suspected that anything would go wrong. The sun was shining brightly. The ocean was calm. That was until a fire burst out of an apartment building. The sky darkened , the ocean raged. Firefighters worked frantically to put out the blaze. A woman in the top window threw a crying child out of her window. A female firefighter caught him. The boy was fine. There was not a single burn or blemish on his body. But soon, much to the dismay of the firefighters the building collapsed on itself, crushing all those still inside. The only person that had made it out had been the baby boy, but when the firefighters turned around to see if he was hurt, there was no one there. All that lingered was the smell of a home cooked meal.

Hestia appeared in the middle of the Throne Room. In her arms she cradled a baby boy. It had been an accident really. She had been drawn to the fire, the destruction of many homes by a hearth. She had caught the boy. But she had easily sensed the ocean running through his veins. She had immediately teleported to the Throne Room. She had to council with Poseidon. She sent out a message to all the Olympians via urgent iris massage. She told them that it was an emergency. Suddenly the Gods began flashing into the throne room.

"what is the meaning of this Hestia?" Zeus thundered. ( sorry couldn't resist) Hestia gracefully rose from her position on the floor cradling the boy.

"earlier today there was a house fire in an apartment building. I assisted in disguise, as I always do, but this fire was different. This young boy was thrown out of a window. When I caught him I sensed something. He is Poseidon's son." At this the entire throne room went into a uproar. Zeus, and Hades immediately stood and started shouting at Poseidon. Seeing that everyone was ganging up on him he stood and waved his hand for quiet.

" yes I have sired another child. But may I remind you Zeus that you have as well." At Zeus's shocked face he said.

" yes I know about that." The throne room exploded, Hera was in a rage. Hestia had never seen Zeus back up that fast. The noise seemed to be pressing down on her. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore

" SILENCE!" she screamed. The throne room and its inhabitants fell into a shocked silence. Hestia turned to Zeus.

"where is your child brother?" Zeus sighed and with a half glance toward Hera he said

" in Hollywood, California" Apollo snickered and muttered

" figures" Zeus shot him a dirty glare. Apollo's mouth snapped shut. Hestia sighed again.

"this is what we will do. Zeus go and attend to your daughter, she this young child will live here on Olympus. This way they will see us as family and not turn against us. Poseidon your child will live with you if Amphitrite will allow it, every other week, while he will live with us the other week. Your daughter Zeus, of course will live up here." Everyone looked at Hestia with large eyes. Nobody even thought about disobeying her. It was like she had channeled the inner Rhea.

They nodded and Zeus flashed out only to return with a small black-haired baby girl. Hestia sent Aphrodite to go and prepare two rooms for the children. When they were finished the two children were lain down and all the Olympians once again gathered. Finally it was Demeter who spoke.

" I almost forgot! Brothers, what are their names?" Zeus stood up and said

" my child is named Thalia Grace." Athena nodded at the name and its meaning. Then Poseidon spoke.

" my child is named Perseus." Zeus looked pleasantly surprised and nodded at his brother. And with that the court was adjoined.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So this will be the first chapter of percy's life. Now unlike with other growing up on Olympus stories this will not start with him as an adult this will start with him and Thalia growing up on Olympus as little kids. Also Nico and all the demigods will eventually make an appearance. **

**I do not own. **

All of Olympus was in a hurry one morning. Every nymph, every minor God, every muse, and entity was running around in a frenzy. They knew what today was. It was the Birthday of the two demigods. Percy and Thalia. The entire mountain was having a party. Even Hades was coming. Every being that had met Percy and Thalia had instantly fallen in love with the two. There were jokes saying that those two were Olympus's finest treasures. It was pretty well known that once they reached a appropriate age they would be turned to Gods. Though it was never out rightly said everyone knew that it was true. Even the Percy and Thalia knew that it would happen. Everyone knew that it would happen because those two demigods were more powerful than Hercules himself. Thalia was the sky princess. She was Zeus's and Hera's heir to the throne. Though it was almost unheard of Hera actually liked Thalia and Percy. She acted like a mother to Talia and a aunt to Percy. Everyone had bonds with those two.

There was a bit of a story concerning Thalia though. You see her mother, a Hollywood star, didn't want to be responsible for a child. So one day she drove into LA and dropped Thalia off at a casino. I know not the most responsible thing to do but she was drunk. That casino was called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. She stayed there being pampered by the staff for five years. Until Zeus tracked her down and brought her to Olympus. While Thalia was in the Lotus Hotel and Casino Jason was born. At this point Hera, outraged that Zeus had a child, for she had not known about Thalia, demanded that the child be given to her. The child was raised as a child of Rome and never knew that he had a sister at all, just as Thalia had never known about her brother. Because of her background Thalia and Artemis had a great time together. They would run around Olympus and shoot boys in the butt. Sometimes Percy would join. Though more often than not he accidentally shot himself. But enough about that. This is what happened at their Birthday party.

Athena had been given the task of distracting the two young demigods with tales of the odyssey, while all of Olympus set up the surprise party. The muses were to play, the nymphs to dance, and every god had something that they brought to the party. The demigods were turning five.

It was two 'o' clock. The lesson with Athena was over. Percy and Thalia made their way down the corridor to the great hall. The Gods had summoned them for some obscure reason. They opened the huge double doors, only to be almost pushed backwards with the force of the yells coming from the inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Thalia and Percy just stood there with a look of shock on their adorable faces. Then they both started blushing. And giggling. And looking very surprised. Suddenly the Gods weren't able to take the picture of cuteness anymore, they all ran over and swept the demigods up. Hera got Thalia first and Amphitrite somehow got a hold of Percy. They didn't stay in their arms for very long though. All the goddess and gods started clamoring for a chance to hold the angels. Suddenly Percy and Thalia exchanged winks and asked in innocent voices.

" present time? Cake?" that subtly remained the Olympians what they were here for. All of the Olympians exchange disappointed looks and set the two friends on their feet. The minute the feet touched the ground they were off and running and scampering over to the seven foot high cake. Percy grabbed a huge knife and wielding it expertly he sliced a smooth piece of cake. It was rather large so after a couple bites he ended up giving the rest to his dad. Everyone swarmed around the cake to eat some of it.

Then Thalia started shrieking. Everyone turned toward her in a panic. What they saw made them want to laugh. Thalia had started opening presents, inpatient girl that she was, and after she tore open her father's gift she had come upon a silver bracelet. After she touched it, it somehow expanded into a replica of Athena's shield. The false medusa head was so frightening that several Gods took a step back. She was leaping around and waving it in their faces with a look of glee on her face. She raced over to her father and hugged his legs very hard. Then she raced back to the rest of her presents. Soon she was surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper larger than she was. The only other huge thrilling gift was hers from Hera, and Percy's. Hera had given her a crown! It was delicate and platinum with sapphires embedded ( **picture on profile)** it fit snugly on her head. It showed everyone that cared that she was important and that she was the sky princess. Percy's was a sloppy little picture frame that he had made himself that surrounded a picture of the two friends. It had seashells and lighting stickers all around the frame. Thalia loved it. After she was done with all her presents Percy started opening his. His first present was in a long box covered in wrapping paper that was from his father. He ripped it open to find a ballpoint pen nestled in satin. He shot a look of confusion at his father who mimed pulling off the cap.

He placed a small chubby hand on the cap and pulled only to find that he was no longer holding a pen, but a sword. He stared in awe at the glistening blade and ran his hand down the surface. He looked up at his father his eyes shining in excitement he dropped the sword and ran over to his father and hugged his legs in a move similar to Thalias. Then he opened Amphitrite's. In the package was a crown, like Thalias. Percy's was a lot less gaudy than Talia's seeing as he was the second prince of the sea. His brother Triton being the heir. It was silver and had aquamarine and pearls embedded. He plunked it on his head, much to the amusement of the Gods and continued to tear into his presents.

All the presents had been opened, the cake eaten, and now it was time for the music. The muses struck up a tune and everyone started to boogie. Personally I believe that Thalia and Percy were traumatized from seeing Apollo dance. It was about eight 'o' clock when Thalia and Percy started to get sleepy. But they didn't tell anyone, because they didn't want to have to leave the party. The two were sitting on a couch in the corner of the room. Suddenly Percy slumped over onto Thalias shoulder and fell asleep. Twenty minutes later Aphrodite noticed that the cousins had fallen asleep on each other and started cooing. Everyone turned to see what she found adorable and started cooing and awing as well. Hera ran out of the room in search for a camera. After about twenty pictures were taken the two sleepy demigods were put in their rooms and everyone retired for the night.

But that morning when Hera went to wake up Thalia she found the two demigods curled up around each other sucking their thumbs and cuddling. After about a hundred pictures, she left them deciding to let them sleep a little more.

**Fluff. That is all I have to say. I didn't want to just start this story on when they had suddenly grown up. I want to show you how Thalia and Percy developed. I have the next couple chapters all planned out and I know exactly where this story is going. I hope you enjoyed the fluff. REVIEW! Totallyawesome out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe. Hi guys. * ducks from thrown objects* sooo sorry about not updating. Pleasedontkillme. I'm here now right? So anyway this update was based on real events. me and my sister really did do this in our kitchen. Okay so I don't know whether this will be perlia or not I'm leaning toward not. But I'll put up a poll on my profile about it. **

**I do not own. **

**Linebreak**

Percy was bored. That in of itself was a very not good thing. But even worse was that Thaila was also bored. That was a danger to Olympus. The two cousins were re-re-re-exploring Olympus. Again. But this time they came upon something new. It was a room labeled packaging. Percy opened the door carefully. And peered inside. The nine-year olds were very curious. They saw Styrofoam packing peanut, and Styrofoam rods and well… a lot of Styrofoam. They exchanged looks of mischief, eyes twinkling. Percy ran in and picked up a rod of Styrofoam. He hit Thaila in the head with it. She shrieked and grabbed another one and they proceeded to smack each other with the bars. One could call it a sword fight but with the nine-year olds it was more like something gladiators would be jealous of.

Then Hermes walked in. he looked around. Percy had packing peanuts in his hair and lodged in his ears. And Thaila had little bits of Styrofoam clinging to her static-electricity charged skin. They both swiveled to see who had dared interrupt there fun. They looked slightly guiltily after seeing that it was Hermes. But he just laughed and picked up his own rod.

" I can't believe that you didn't invite me!" he said. It voice had mock hurt in it. Both Percy and Thaila giggled and he proceeded to bash both over the head.

" are you _laughing _at me?" he said in false outrage. They giggled again.

" you _are"_ he cried and then they started to battle. Soon they were throwing peanuts at each other and shrieking. That was when Apollo and Artemis barged in. they took one look at the room and began to laugh. Hermes's expression was like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Not to mention the two pitiful puppy dog eyes that had been turned onto the twins. Apollo was on the ground in hysterics while Artemis was looking at them fondly and chuckling under her breath. Then Artemis did something surprising. She pulled out her silver bow and pushed a rod onto it and let it go. It flew and hit Thalia in the head. Her head tipped sideways and her body went down with the ship.

Then Percy picked up a bunch of the packing peanuts and began to bury in them, only to trip and land right next to her. Then the twins and Hermes began burying both of them. It got to a point where all you could see of them was there black hair sticking out from the top and the rise and fall of their small chests. Then they were deceptively still until they lunged forward with a shriek and tackled Hermes and Artemis. They both fell to the ground with a thud and looked up in shock then began to laugh. Apollo was laughing the hardest though, that is until Artemis and Hermes each grabbed a leg and introduced his butt to the floor.

They stayed that way until Percy shot up. The Styrofoam was stuck to him all over and he looked ridiculous. What he said next cemented that.

" bubble wrap?"


End file.
